The Life of Itachi Uchiha
by thedarkunicorn
Summary: Itachi's Untold Story: manga spoilers. That night Itachi left Konoha, someone followed him who knew the dark secret he kept. Someone who was in love with him and vowed never to return to Konoha for what was done to him. Follows canon plot giving insight..
1. Chapter 1

_This is another side story involving Itachi and his story from right before he left Konoha after killing his clan and a kunoichi who went to the Academy with him who is a genin. She is much like Sakura is with Sasuke to Itachi; however, she is not at all like Sakura in personality. Again, this is plot can be understood by adding my original ideas to the actual plot. I'm not changing anything, only adding. Also, this whole side story will tie in with Sasuke and Sakura's soon. I just love Itachi, so I wanted to write this part. Itachi and Asuka are 13, team 7 members are 8. _

Asuka leaned heavily against the outside wall of the Hokage's Tower. She was breathing so heavily she feared she would never be able to catch her breath. She tried to calm herself down quickly; she absolutely could not lose control of her chakra. If she did, someone could sense her or her jutsu could reveal her location.

The night had begun so simple. Asuka's teammates had talked her into switching their mission in the Hokage's Tower using her invisibility jutsu with another team who had gotten a better one. It was risky, but she knew no one but a few ANBU guards were there. The entire place was unusually dark, so when she passed one room with occupants, she slowed to hear what was going on. The conversation that she heard made her blood freeze. It was Itachi… and Danzou.

_Itachi_.

For years Asuka had watched him, always admired his skill… He had only been at the Academy with her for one year before graduating. While he was the same age as her, he was an ANBU black op and she was had only just become a Chuunin. Every once in a while, she would find out one of the few days he had free and insist he join her for a walk. He was always very quiet, but kind to her as well. He never declined when she asked him to do something, but 

she knew he always had other things on his mind. She wanted to understand him, to know him better, but he just felt unreachable to her.

Now she felt like she had a good idea why. Konoha had just ordered him to murder every member of his clan.

The cool night air did nothing for the layer of sweat on her face as she sprinted away from the room silently and out of the tower. She felt hot and nauseous and couldn't get control of her thoughts as she leaned against the wall. Why? That was all she could think coherently. Why would Konoha force Itachi to do something like this… It didn't make any sense… It was horrible…

Itachi's little brother came to her mind. He had just started at the Academy with her little cousin. Would he really…

Asuka felt her face get hot and vomited into the grass beside her. She desperately kept control of her chakra, certain she heard something she was not meant to that could possibly endanger her life. Just as she regained control of herself, the door to the tower opened and Itachi came out. He didn't notice her to her extreme relief and praised her sensei for making her practice her chakra control so much.

Seeing him made her feel strangely odd for reacting the way she did to hearing his mission. He seemed so calm and collected… like he wasn't even human. She had heard stories about ROOT, but she hadn't believed a word of it. However, seeing Itachi so reserved and unresponsive made her wonder. What had they done to him?

The next day passed way too fast. She skipped her mission and ignored her irritated teammates who were annoyed she hadn't switched it for them as she watched the hours tick away. She hadn't eaten anything and she could not decide what to do. Who could she 

tell? The order came from the top… Danzou had mentioned the Hokage… if he was behind this, who was left to tell?

She hadn't seen Itachi at all. She vaguely wondered if he was preparing for his mission tonight. She let her head fall back against the wall of her room and closed her eyes. What should she do? She simply couldn't do nothing, that was not the way of a ninja. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at her reflection. She would not be weak. Itachi had to be stopped… and she would stop him. For his clan's sake and his.

It was just after dusk when she arrived at the Uchiha district. It was disturbingly quiet. As she got deeper within the district, she saw bodies. The sight made her skin pale… was she entirely too late? She ran past them to Itachi's house. She had to find and stop him. She would do whatever she had to. She engaged her invisibility jutsu as she rounded the corner and silently crept into Itachi's house. She was in the hall just near his room when she heard a scream.

_Mikoto_.

"Oh no," she whispered into the darkness.

She heard the dull thud of something hitting the floor hard and she backed away from the sound. She turned expecting to find the wall, but instead she had backed into Itachi's room.

She was too late. Asuka sank onto the bed and curled up as tightly as she could, desperately trying to control her breathing and chakra once again. Her tears were useless… but what about Sasuke?

Her senses picked up as she heard the door open. _Sasuke? _ She lunged forward and got to the door before she heard them speaking. Asuka breathed out as she realized he was going to spare Sasuke… 

but why? As she heard Sasuke run from the house, she sank back to the corner of the bed and curled up. She was scared to leave, to see the massacre again that she was too late to stop. She should have done something more… anything…

She didn't know how long she sat there, but when she heard footsteps again, her heart stopped beating. She maintained her jutsu and stopped breathing altogether as the door to the room opened.

Before her, Itachi stood, blood splattered across his clothes. She didn't think she could be any more frightened until he looked directly into her eyes.

"My Sharingan sees through your jutsu, Asuka," he said.

Asuka's eyes widened and she felt paralyzed with fear.

"Why did you come here?" he asked.

To her surprise, she found she could speak. "To stop you."

Itachi's eyes narrowed at her, clearly confused at how she knew. "If you speak of this to anyone, they will have you killed."

Asuka watched in disbelief as Itachi turned and left her alone. When she was certain he left the house, she burst out crying, with no idea what to do.

She didn't know how long she stayed there in the corner, unable to face what had happened, but the thought of Sasuke made her get up.

She found him passed out in the street, his face tear stained and bloody, but he was breathing. Why would Itachi leave him alive? She heard his orders… he was to kill everyone…

Asuka kept her jutsu strong and picked up Sasuke, extending her chakra through him as well to get through the village unseen. 

She set him down near the hospital, knowing someone would find him there soon. She didn't want to leave him alone, but she knew there was someone else who needed her more right now.

"Goodbye Sasuke," she whispered as she released her chakra from his body.

She watched medical staff carry him inside and feared what would become of him. Only time would tell. She turned her attention to the Hokage's Tower. How could this have happened in her village? Her home she had known and loved her whole life. They destroyed two innocent people and massacred their whole clan… If these were the values that Konoha was truly based on, she wanted nothing to do with it anymore.

Asuka pulled her headband from her forehead and let it fall to the ground where the gravel scratched the shiny metal she had cleaned everyday. She was no longer proud to be from the leaf village and would not do their bidding.

She looked to the sky and saw that the moon was getting ever higher. If she wanted to catch up to Itachi, she had to go. His chakra presence was fading fast, but she was just as fast as he was. Her silencing art jutsu along with her invisibility jutsu combined with extensive chakra control made her an ideal spy. This was the way she was trained since day one, so speed was essential in case she was ever caught. She had long range skills only in combat, therefore getting away was often necessary.

The gates of Konoha stood before her and as she passed through, she vowed never to return.

Her silky black hair flowed around her unbound as she raced to catch up with Itachi. She chose to not hide her chakra, hoping he would sense and confront her. The night was getting extremely cold 

as she got further and further from Konoha. The forest was so thick, she could hardly see and the wind stung her eyes, but she would not give up. Itachi couldn't go on like this… it wasn't fair. Whatever they had done to him to make him go through with this… it was so unbelievable. There had to be something else…

Suddenly, she felt Itachi's chakra get closer at a very quick rate. He must have stopped, or even turned around.

Her blood was pumping faster than ever before and she wondered if he would just simply kill her. Before she realized how close he was, Itachi grabbed her with both arms and knocked them both to the forest floor, landing swiftly on his feet and keeping her on balance as well.

His expression was blank yet cold. He stared at her for a long moment, his Sharingan vivid against the darkness of the night. She knew he could read her movements, so she didn't hesitate to reach into her ninja tool bag. In one swift motion, she pulled out a kunai knife and swung it at Itachi, scratching a deep cut through the leaf village symbol on his headband. He didn't make one move to stop her.

"Why did you do it Itachi," she asked, her voice sad and confused.

He didn't answer her.

"Go back."

Itachi turned to leave.

"I'll tell everyone the truth. I'll tell them it was on Konoha's orders you killed your clan. I'll tell Sasuke," Asuka shouted at his retreating back.

Itachi stopped and was very still for a moment. "They will kill you and make you out to be crazy."

"Even if they covered it up, people would believe it and you know it," she said.

Itachi turned around, his eyes narrowed, but otherwise void of emotion. Asuka's eyes widened as Itachi disappeared.

"Then you will die here," Itachi said from behind her. Asuka felt the blade against her throat then and breathed in a shaky breath. She knew he meant it. He had killed everyone he cared for except for Sasuke… without remorse or hesitation. What made her think she could save him? She glanced down at the blade. She felt a new burst of fear as she saw Itachi's blood red eyes staring back at her in the reflection. Fear consumed her as she waited for the blade to spill her blood.

Itachi saw the fear in her eyes as he prepared to kill her. There was something different about this… It wasn't only fear he saw, but pain… like she was losing something far greater than her own life. Frustrated at his own weakened resolve, he lowered the blade. This wasn't part of his mission. He wouldn't kill her for Konoha; he had no reason to.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked. He couldn't understand why she would follow him after witnessing what she did.

She turned around slowly, only inches from him. "To come with you."

Itachi stared at her hard in disbelief. "No."

Asuka stared at him, not knowing what to do next. Without thinking, she threw herself into his arms, desperate to make him 

remember what it felt like to be alive… he was dead inside and she couldn't stand to see him this way.

"Itachi, I don't know how they made you this way, but I know this isn't who you are… please, come back to me…" she said, tears freely falling down her skin.

Asuka gasped as Itachi pulled her with him to the side, dodging several kunai knives, one of them actually slicing a bit of her hair as they were attacked.

Itachi threw her low to the ground and released a massive fireball jutsu in the opposite direction of where the kunai came from. Asuka cringed as she heard two people shriek in agony as the flames engulfed them. Itachi had identified their location with his Sharingan. Again, he had effortlessly taken lives.

"There are more of them, come on," he said, grabbing her and pulling her to her feet.

She followed him, having to run as fast as she could to keep up with him. Once Itachi was certain they had lost the hostile ninja's he considered what to do about Asuka. He refused to kill her. But what should he do. He could not take her to the Akatsuki hide out.

Itachi stopped outside the thick woods and turned to Asuka.

"Go back to Konoha."

Asuka glared defiantly. "I will never return there."

Itachi noticed for the first time her missing headband and realized her striking his was not to say he wasn't worthy of it as he had originally thought. She was conveying it wasn't worthy of him.

"You don't understand what you're talking about," Itachi said.

"I understand enough to know your life has been out of your hands for a lot longer than I realized. I understand that Konoha is responsible for the death of all of the Uchiha's… including your own. You aren't even alive anymore Itachi… I even remember the day that your smile lost all meaning and became emotionless; the day you stopped holding my hand when we would go for a walk. That was the day Itachi Uchiha died."

Itachi turned away from her. Her words were meaningless, though they were true.

"I will take you somewhere you will be safe, but then I will leave you," Itachi said, taking off again.

He decided to lead her to the Hidden Rain Village where a small apartment was waiting for him. He never intended to keep it, but it would serve a purpose now. After all, it wouldn't hurt to have a place other than Akatsuki hideouts to go if need be.


	2. Chapter 2

_Three Years Later – Before Itachi and Kisame go to Konoha. Itachi and Asuka are 17, team 7 members are 12. _

Itachi stood in the eerily calm streets of the Hidden Rain Village. A light mist of rain was falling, dripping over the edges of his Akatsuki straw hat. He hadn't spoken to Asuka since that day he left her here three years ago. However, he did come here often enough to see how she was faring. He watched her from afar, noticing how she never associated with anyone. She had somehow faked her identity and become a ninja for the village, though every night she returned home she threw the headband to the floor. For some reason, he felt responsible for her life taking this unexpected turn. If only he had not been fooled by her jutsu, he could have stopped her from hearing his mission in the first place.

Over the years, he became aware of her pain. Her loneliness seemed greater than even his own, and for that he felt guilty. He never intended for this to happen. He had heard about some of the missions she had completed. According to Deidara, on one of her earlier missions, the Village Hidden in the Stone had gotten inside information about it and because of this betrayal, she was captured. They held her there for weeks before she was able to escape. The details of her interrogation made even Itachi's stomach turn.

He went inside the apartment.

Asuka stood in the shower, letting the hot water rinse away her thoughts. She lived her life by this concept. If she didn't think about it, she wouldn't drown in misery. Ever since Itachi left, she felt like she had failed. There was nothing she could do to stop him, nothing she could say to make him stay. She understood now that there was more going on than she knew.

She had three years to think about it, and through her missions, she learned a lot about Itachi and the Akatsuki. She now understood why she could have never gone with him. The Akatsuki were dangerous and the Hidden Rain Village was home to one of the most dangerous of them all. With her jutsu she was able to learn a lot more about what was really going on around her than she should have.

Itachi definitely had his hands full with the Akatsuki, but she didn't understand why. There was a piece of the puzzle missing and she was determined to figure out what it was.

A few months ago, she had heard of Kakashi, the copy ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, going on a mission in the Land of Waves. There was much talk among the Shinobi to assassinate him, but they chose to wait until the last of the Uchiha with the Sharingan was not with him. Two Sharingan's would be impossible to fight. Asuka had immediately gone to the Land of Waves to see if it was really Sasuke.

The sight of him had been harder than she imagined it would be. She had long ago decided crying was of no use, but a few escaped her eyes anyway. He looked just like Itachi… There was no doubt he was strong, but she was sad to see the way the past had affected him. That was when it dawned on her what Itachi had done.

She was certain his orders were to kill the entire clan… but he left one alive. Itachi had always said he believed his little brother would surpass him someday. With the correct motivation, Itachi would be no match for Sasuke. But why would it be so imperative for him to become stronger? This strength was at the cost of his life… he lived only for revenge and the hate in his eyes was stronger than she had ever seen.

However, she did notice one thing that made her smile slightly. His loyalty to his teammates was unbreakable. This was something Itachi never had—Konoha had stripped this from him.

Since then, she always listened intently when she heard whispers of Konoha, but lately the whispers were more frantic with talk of war on the homefront. She didn't believe that any missing-nin could defeat all of the Rain Shinobi, so she disregarded it.

Realizing the water had turned cold she shut it off and wrapped a towel around herself. She stepped out of the bathroom and felt the cool air rush around her as she left the steamy warmth. However, it was cooler than normal. She noticed the window was open, but she hadn't opened it.

"Asuka."

His voice was right behind her, but it sounded so distant. A voice she hadn't heard in three years and almost never expected to hear again.

"Itachi."

Itachi hadn't expected her to react like she was. Her voice was full of emotion and she couldn't bring herself to look at him. He pulled his hat off and laid it on her table. Taking a few steps forward, he pulled her shoulder to force her to turn around.

Tears streamed down her face and her eyes held a sadness Itachi didn't understand. She cautiously reached her hand out to touch his cheek and rested it there. Her eyes flickered to his headband that still had the scratch she put there the last time she saw him. He wore the Akatsuki robe she had heard about and yet, he seemed no different than she remembered. At some point he had become an S-class criminal and was a in every hidden villages bingo 

book. She couldn't really recall when the transition was made… but it made no difference to her. It was still Itachi… and she still had to save him.

"Why have you come back?" Asuka asked, resisting the urge to grab him in case he decided to leave again.

Itachi noticed how tense she was, as if she was going to lunge at him any moment. "We are leaving."

Itachi looked to the window he opened and went to close it.

"But why…"

"I will explain once we are out of the village; get dressed."

Asuka didn't argue as she shamelessly got dressed in the one room studio. Itachi turned his gaze out of the window, his manners having never left him. When he felt her presence near him, he turned to look back at her. She wore a black sleeveless top with a loose fitting turtle neck, black arm guards and black skirt flaps over her wrappings (I really don't know how to describe how they dress, but it looks similar to Ino's :). Her long, wet black hair fell down around her shoulders to her back with loose strands falling in front of her Rain Village headband. She was truly a beautiful kunoichi.

"Use your jutsu so they don't know you are leaving. It would just make things simpler," Itachi said, leaving the small apartment.

Asuka followed him through the village and through the gates with several of her fellow Shinobi eyeing Itachi suspiciously, but otherwise not being as overbearing as they normally were. They would have been a fool if they chose to give Itachi any problems.

Once they were a safe distance away from the village in the middle of the rain forest, Itachi stopped.

Asuka neared him and wondered where he was taking her, but more importantly, why. She believed Itachi had forgotten about her…

"Where are we going?"

"A hidden and unknown place you can live in the Land of Fire. It is near the Akatsuki hideout I will be operating out of for the next several months," Itachi said.

"Why are you taking me there now?"

"The Akatsuki leader is about to wage a civil war in the Land of Rain and he will win. I didn't want you to be involved."

Asuka stared at him. She wasn't sure what she was more surprised about: Itachi caring about her well being or the whispers of revolution to be true. She was glad she got out before it started… she didn't necessarily want to get caught in someone else's war.

"Why are you doing this? Helping me?" she asked.

Itachi studied her for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "I can't have you running back to Konoha. You're a liability."

Asuka glared at him. "I will never go back to Konoha and I don't need you to take care of me or have me around just to keep an eye on me."

She felt angry at him for allowing himself to become what he was. She couldn't be near him knowing she couldn't change it… it hurt too much. She leapt into the forest and ran as fast as she could, wondering if Itachi would even follow her.

His strong hands grasping her from behind and stopping her cold made it clear he was now faster than her.

"Let go of me!"

Itachi gripped her harder as he landed on the earthen floor and twisted her around in his arms to face him.

"You're coming with me," he said.

Asuka ceased her struggle, realizing it was futile and looked into his deep onyx eyes.

"You know I won't tell anyone. If I was going to I would have done it already. Why are you really taking me with you?" she demanded.

Itachi stared at her, not sure what to say. He knew she had nowhere to go and it as because of him. She had distanced herself from people in general, giving up on them and it was because of him. With his plan he had never anticipated hurting her and sacrificing her life as well. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

"I want you to come with me."

As he spoke the words, he realized the truth they held. She looked sad, sadder than he ever recalled seeing her.

"Why are you sad?" Itachi asked, a tear falling down her cheek.

Asuka placed her arms around his neck and pulled herself close to him. She grasped him tightly, scared he would try to push her away. Maybe there was still a part of Itachi left that was good… a part of him that could still find happiness.

It had been so long since someone had touched him like this he had forgotten what it felt like. Everyone he saw looked at him with either fear, envy or hate, sometimes all three. Never with compassion the way Asuka did… even after what she witnessed and went through because of him.

"I've missed you Itachi," she said, "more than you know." She pulled his robe open and buried her face into his chest, her tears soaking his shirt.

She was clinging to him desperately and Itachi hadn't realized before why she was in such pain when he would check on her… He knew he was the source of her pain, but not that he was the sole reason for it.

He picked her up and carried her on his back as he ran, wanting to get as far from the Hidden Rain Village as he could. She didn't object, just held onto him tightly.

They traveled for days, mostly very quietly. Soon they reached a small village in the forest far outside the major cities of the Land of Fire, not too many days travel from Konoha. Itachi led her to a small house on the outskirts of the village. It was very secluded and peaceful, not something she would have expected from Itachi.

He set her down, having carried her most of the way there.

"Come on," he said, leading her inside.

It had the bare essentials and two bedrooms with a small kitchen and living room. She glanced at Itachi and felt a strange feeling of emotion come over her. For so long she had planned on marrying Itachi and living in a small home not unlike the one they were in and having children born to the name Uchiha. It had been her dream as a girl and in that lifetime all that had mattered. Now seeing what had become of Itachi and her dream made her want to give up. She had seen and been through too much to want to bring a child into this world that only offered pain and suffering.

The sun was setting and Asuka noticed the view out the back window. She stepped through the back door and was amazed to find a cliff overlooking a river. The view was breathtaking.

Itachi stood, looking out at the setting sun.

"I have to go."

Asuka turned towards him, wishing he could stay, but she simply nodded.

"When will you be back?" she asked.

"I don't even know if I'll be able to come back, though I doubt Sasuke is strong enough to kill me yet."

Itachi saw Asuka flinch at his words.

"I don't know how you feel about me Asuka, but one day, Sasuke will become stronger than me and take my life. It is inevitable."

Asuka looked away from him, certain she might break down if she continued to see the intensity in his eyes. She felt him disappear and continued to look out across the canyon rather than acknowledge that he was gone. She didn't know how long it would be before he returned, so she reverted back to her nostalgic state of mind that allowed her to live.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three Weeks Later_

Asuka could hardly believe it when Itachi showed up in the middle of the night, standing in her bedroom doorway. She quickly rose from the bed and went to him, seeing that he was hurt.

"Itachi, what happened?" Asuka asked, seeing the blood soaked through his robe on his side.

Itachi scowled at the memory and pulled off his Akatsuki robe, revealing an enormous raw, bloody wound.

"I pissed off Deidara so he threw one of his fucking bombs at me. I deflected most of it, but I was already weak," Itachi said, partly delirious.

"Deidara? Of the Hidden Stone Village?" Asuka asked tonelessly.

Itachi knew she would remember him. He was the one who caught her. Lucky for him he was not the one who interrogated her or he would have been dead already. It had happened just before he went to recruit Deidara.

She forced him to sit on the bed and got her medical kit from the bathroom. It would have been nice if she knew some medical jutsu…

"Itachi, this is bad…" Asuka said after removing his shirt and then poured alcohol on it to disinfect the wound.

Itachi watched her treat the wound carefully and noticed how worried she looked. He didn't understand why she cared about him, but he couldn't deny that he wanted to be near her.

"How bad does it hurt?" she asked, trying to judge how serious it was.

"Not much," Itachi lied.

She finished wrapping his side and carefully pulled him into a sitting position.

"Here," she said, handing him a bottle of sake. She knew he was in pain, and the alcohol would help.

"I'm going to be here for a few days until it heals a little more. As long as you don't mind," he said, taking a drink of the sake.

Asuka furrowed her eyebrows. "It's your house."

Asuka propped her pillows against the headboard and pulled Itachi up to lean back on them. He seemed like he was enduring incredible pain and she wished there was something she could do. She got a cold, wet cloth and placed it on his forehead after removing his forehead protector. It seemed to make him feel better, but only a little. She handed the bottle of Sake to him again, knowing it would numb the pain.

Asuka curled up next to Itachi and relaxed when she felt his breathing calm as he fell asleep. It would be better if he slept through this part. Anyone in his condition at a hospital would be in an induced coma. His flesh on the right side of his body was completely burned.

_Deidara. _

Asuka stood up and changed into her outfit. He had to be close…

She lowered her chakra level to a point it could not be detected and cast her invisibility jutsu and deadened the sound of her movements. She sensed a strong chakra presence nearby and remembered that Itachi said the house was close to a hideout. She 

found it easily and was glad it appeared to simply be a resting place and not one where the Akatsuki gathered.

Inside the stone entranceway she heard voices.

"Itachi is going to destroy you when he is rested, Deidara. It was a foolish thing to do."

"I warned him not to insult my art."

"Art is timeless and last through the ages. Itachi was right; explosions simply obliterate art and beauty to leave only destruction."

"Art is fleeting and in it's truest form when it only visible for a moment, Sasori, unlike those disgusting dolls of yours."

Asuka was within ten feet of them and they had no idea she was there. Deidara looked just as she remembered and she was glad she could finally pay him back for what he did to her and for hurting Itachi. She formed the hand signs of one of the jutsu's Itachi had taught her in her youth. It had taken her years to perfect it, but she had done it nonetheless.

"Fire style, phoenix flower jutsu," she whispered.

A burst of flames lit the cave and several hit Deidara on his side, leaving a wound as bad, if not worse, than Itachi's. The uproar she caused made her flee the hideout, but not without a smirk on her face.

* * *

Itachi's wound took longer than it should have to heal, but Asuka didn't mind him staying there with her. For the first time in a while, she didn't feel so alone.

Late one evening, Asuka was changing Itachi's bandages. It was nearly healed enough for him to be able to leave, but she didn't want him to go.

"Asuka. Thank you."

She gazed up at him and smiled, "You don't need to thank me."

Itachi's light expression faded as he held her violet eyes on him. "I am going to Konoha soon. Come with me."

Asuka narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I want you to go back to stay," Itachi said.

"You think they would welcome a missing-nin back with open arms? Besides, I've told you, I will never return to Konoha," she said bitterly.

"They don't believe you to be a hostile enemy like me, you can tell them anything and they would believe it. Tell them I took you and you escaped. It is the best thing for you," Itachi said, standing up and pulling on his Akatsuki robe.

"No Itachi."

Asuka sat on the bed, staring out the window. There was nothing left for her in Konoha… not since Itachi left. There was no way she would leave his presence.

"Why are you going there?" she asked as he turned towards her.

"A mission."

Asuka glared at him. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know."

Asuka held back the tears as Itachi left without a backwards glance.

* * *

_AN: Itachi and Asuka are 18, team 7 members are 13._

Several weeks had passed since Itachi had left. She wasn't sure how many, they seemed to blur together. She was afraid to leave for too long; scared she would miss Itachi if he showed up. Before, when she lived in the Hidden Rain Village, she could handle the loneliness with the understanding she would never see Itachi again. Now, she felt like her life was in slow motion, not really living because he wasn't there. He would come back and that was what kept her alive.

The day Itachi did come back, his chakra level was so low she could only imagine what he had exerted it on. She was outside, near the canyon under a thick blanket of stars and in a light, but bitterly cold wind.

"Itachi, what happened?" she asked, noticing the tension in his eyes.

He turned his gaze out over the canyon as he spoke. "I saw Sasuke."

Asuka stared at him as she realized this was why he was so distant.

"He turned out just as I expected he would. He tried to kill me," Itachi said, a hint of a smile briefly appearing on his face.

Asuka frowned. "Itachi, why did you leave him alive? You were ordered to kill him. I only understand it to a certain extent… But I don't understand why you want him to become stronger than you so badly."

Itachi's expression changed only a little, but the dark look that came over his face gave her chills.

"You are far more perceptive that I'd like for you to be," Itachi said.

He turned and went inside, Asuka following. She grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"You know you can trust me Itachi… Even for you I can tell this burden is a lot to carry on your own," she said.

Itachi stared at her. She was startled when she saw his black eyes burn red with the Sharingan.

"This will effectively use all of my chakra, so I may be unconscious for a few hours. Don't worry, I'll be fine," Itachi said just before his eyes shifted into the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Asuka felt fear grip her as she felt the world around her fall away, and a dark, red sky replaced it. Before her, Itachi stood, a darker version of his former self.

"Itachi… where are we?"

"You are in my illusion. Here I can show you what you want to know."

(HERE INSERT ITACHI'S BACKSTORY WITH COMING CHAPTERS INFORMATION)

- This is when he tells her the truth, that Madara Uchiha is still alive and Sasuke has to be strong enough to defeat him because he is the only one who can. Asuka hates seeing him like this, so torn… He confesses that he had tried to think of another way, any other way, 

but there wasn't one. He had no choice but to join Akatsuki and follow Konoha's orders. Everything he did was to protect the village and especially Sasuke. Asuka can't believe he was going to let everyone thing he was a horrible traitor when really he had sacrificed everything for others. He forbids her from telling anyway and she cries, not understanding why it has to be like this. He tells her it's enough that she knows who he really is. Sasuke can never know. Asuka kisses him, finally able to understand how he could do such horrible things. She is in love with him by now and distraught when he leaves her.

_- Post time skip – Three years has passed and Itachi hasn't been to see Asuka for six months. Sasuke is with Orochimaru and Naruto has just arrived back in Konoha after his training with Jiriaya. Itachi and Asuka are 20, team 7 is 15. – Naruto Part 2 begins - _

Asuka was in the forest near her home, mindlessly throwing kunai at a target. She refused to let her skills suffer from her mundane life and was training from dawn 'til dusk. The sun was soon setting and she decided to go back inside. She threw her last kunai rather hard before she turned away and headed back. However, when she didn't hear the dull thud of it hitting the target, she stopped.

"You would be of use in Konoha. I don't see why you stay here."

Asuka's heart started racing as she recognized his voice. She turned to find him standing several feet away from her, holding her kunai knife.

She couldn't stop herself as she threw herself into his arms and grasped him tightly.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming back," she said.

"Come on, let's go inside," Itachi said. When she refused to let go of him, he picked her up and carried her with him.

"Any word on Sasuke?" she asked.

Ever since she had heard about Orochimaru wanting the Sharingan, she had been scouting all of his hideouts she could find, looking for any sign of Sasuke. The only thing she learned was that Orochimaru was keeping Sasuke's whereabouts completely secret and only he and his right hand man, Kabuto, knew where he was at any given time. She desperately wanted Itachi to find him and tell him the truth to get him away from Orochimaru, but he felt certain that Sasuke would be fine.

"He is still with Orochimaru. I've heard he has gotten much stronger," Itachi said, setting her down inside the house.

Asuka recalled the severe way Sasuke let his anger and pain build up inside of him… if that was what drove him, she felt certain he would become stronger than Itachi someday…

"Let me get you something to eat," Asuka said, moving about the kitchen.

Itachi sat quietly at the table as she set food in front of him. He ate way too quickly.

"What have you been doing?" Itachi asked, as if he was aware she was doing something he wouldn't approve of.

"What have _you_ been doing?" she countered, her tone irritated. "I've heard what the Akatsuki are up to… are you sure you have this under control?"

"It's all up to Sasuke now," he said.

Asuka watched him carefully, waiting for his eyes to give away his emotions. He seemed resigned.

The evening passed too quickly.

"I need to go," Itachi said, rising from his seat in the living room.

Asuka bit her lip, wishing there as something she could do to make him stay.

"Can't you stay just a little longer," she asked quietly.

* * *

A: I wrote all of this before the new manga chapter, I swear, lol. Next chaper really pushes the pg:13 rating... we'll see. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

_AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update... I've been really busy lately. I got one more chapter after this and it will close the Asuka and Itachi story. After that, it will be another few weeks for the next update because my husband will be home from Iraq for a few weeks and I want more manga chapters... I am really wanting to wait for the second team 7 reunion to decide how I am going to more forward in this story. I am glad I at least know what Sasuke is up to now... kind of. I think there is more to what we have seen so far with him. So I wanna know what he is up to. I believe him and Naruto will team up in the end!! I hate faith!! Okay, in this chapter, there is a very mild pg-13ish love scene, just so you know._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Itachi looked over at her, surprised by her pleading. She always let him go without making a scene and kept a strong face… but now she seemed like she was going to fall apart.

They were in the hall near the front door, the only light, streaming in from the moon. Itachi had never had to hurt her before because she was always so calm and resilient. He didn't know what to do.

She was dressed in a slip she wore to bed with a kimono over it. He watched her pulled the tie loose and let the robe slip off her shoulders to pool around her feet. She had a look on her face that he was unfamiliar with… or maybe he had just never noticed. She stepped closer to him, placing herself between him and the wall.

"Itachi, I don't want you to go yet," she said.

Her long black hair shimmered where the small stream of light hit it and made her eyes shining up at him more vivid than ever before, her voice sounding lonelier than he had ever recalled.

"Why can't we be together? I know you aren't here much, but we are hidden from the world, already living in the shadows of what our lives should have been… why can't we at least have each other? There is nothing I want more…"

Itachi stared at her, disbelief clouding his eyes. She almost expected him to simply leave her, so she gripped the front of his robe with one hand, pulling him closer. He leaned in towards her, his bangs brushing her skin as he whispered in her ear.

"Asuka, I'm going to die soon. Why do you want this?"

Itachi was greatly disturbed by her revelation. He thought she understood what he was doing… why a life with him was not possible.

She pushed him gently—just enough so she could look at him.

"Because I'm already in love with you… I always have been."

It was then Itachi understood what she was saying. She had always known he would leave her for good, and now, as the end drew near, she wanted the little time she had left with him.

Asuka visibly saw Itachi's resolve break down as he pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her then, and felt like Itachi had finally gained a part of himself back after Konoha had stripped him of his identity. She pulled him close to her, wanting nothing but to feel him by her.

Suddenly, a burst of wind from the door opening made Itachi pull out of the kiss. He turned to see Kisame standing in the doorway with a look of utter disbelief.

"Itachi, I…" he started.

"Not a word," Itachi said. "I will be there soon… go."

Kisame nodded and left the chill of the night air still around them.

"He didn't know I was here, did he?" Asuka asked.

"No."

"I'm sorry, Itachi," she said, pressing her forehead against his chest.

"He won't say anything," Itachi said, mildly amused Kisame had seen what he did.

"Itachi…"

"Are you sure you want this, Asuka?"

She felt her lungs restrict. She wanted Itachi for a long time. How could he not have known… she wrapped her arms around his neck and tentatively kissed him until she felt him respond. He gently pushed her back against the wall and deepened the kiss. He had finally given in…

She felt like she was dreaming as he pulled her clothes off her and touched her without hesitation. He was aggressive in a gentle way that only he possessed. Her heart raced at everything he did, giving her the courage to pull his Akatsuki robe off in one solid jerk. It flapped to the floor, the wave like motion catching the moonlight in an eerie way that made her shiver. Everything around them had destroyed Itachi… this was her one moment to have him back…

After she divested him of his shirt and headband, he placed his hands beneath her knees and lifted her up around his waist. She could feel him against her and the heat welling up inside of her. He leaned in close against her body, pressing his lips to hers again. Before she was aware what was happening, she felt him inside of her, but her cries were hidden behind his kiss.

At some point he had carried her to the bed and twisted her in his arms. She still felt numb from the experience as he held her in his arms, his breathing still not normal.

"Asuka… the path I walk, I never intended for you to follow. But now that you're here, you should know… I love you."

She could feel his breath on her neck and she turned around so that she could see him. He didn't look away from her, but she could tell he wanted to.

"I wish I could change what has happened, but none of it is your fault… I will never regret the choices I have made or trade this time 

with you for anything, Itachi… I love you," she said, burying herself in his arms.

Itachi waited until she fell asleep to leave. He couldn't be there when she woke up… he didn't know if he could leave her then.

It would be four months before he saw her again.

X X X

_AN: Several weeks after Sasuke reunited with Team Kakashi_

Sasuke stood at the edge of the forest. He had been following Itachi for the last hour. He could tell he was weak and exhausted, so he refused to fight him when he wasn't at his strongest. The second he had left his Akatsuki partner, he was curious. Sasuke wanted to know what he was up to.

Itachi had neared a small cottage on the side of a canyon, but he didn't go inside. Instead, he went to the canyon's edge. He didn't understand what he was doing. Frustrated, he activated his Sharingan. His eyes narrowed as she saw there was a girl standing there. What was Itachi doing?

X X X

Asuka stared out over the edge of the cliff, not really seeing what was before her. Four lonely months had passed by since she had last seen Itachi and they had been the loneliest of her life.

She pressed her hand to her stomach, scared at what the future held for her. She was going to be alone… there was no way she could do this alone.

A sudden breeze startled her, but a warm hand on her neck calmed her.

_Itachi._

Asuka turned and looked deeply into his eyes. He had come back. She thought about the child inside of her… it wasn't obvious yet… at least not in her robes…

Itachi pulled her closer to him. "Why are you out here? It's cold."

"I was thinking."

"I can't stay long… We are leaving again shortly. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Asuka felt her heart break again… She wished he could stay… just for one night. She nodded her head.

"I'm fine," she said quietly.

Itachi could hear the despair in her voice. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, startled. She couldn't bring herself to say the words… She didn't know how he would take it. She knew she hadn't taken it very well. It would be a blessing if Itachi wasn't…

She felt her breath choke in her throat and the tears flood her eyes. How could this be happening?

"Asuka… what is it?" he asked, pulling her frail body close to him.

Itachi wrapped his arms around her and she pressed her cheek into his chest. The second she was against him, he felt her abdomen.

His breathing ceased and his heart started racing… _no._

Asuka could tell he felt her swollen body; she could feel him tense up. She refused to let go of him. She didn't want to see his reaction. She was scared and she couldn't bear it if Itachi was upset with her.

"Asuka..."

Itachi pressed his hand against her hair and held her to him. She was silently sobbing and he had no idea what to say to her. He had already chose his path… he could not change it. His responsibility was to Sasuke… but he had never expected for this to happen.

"I'm sorry Itachi," she said.

Asuka knew this changed nothing. In fact, having Itachi there with her almost made the situation more unbearable. Being with him, knowing he was going to be gone was only making it harder to accept what was going to happen.

"It's not your fault," he whispered into her ear. "Asuka, you are strong, I know you can handle this."

Asuka heard him, but she didn't believe him. She would rather be tortured again for weeks rather than having to bear to lose Itachi… She had accepted what would happen before, but now that she was…

"Itachi," she cried louder than had spoken previously, "I don't want to lose you now. I don't think I can handle it anymore…"

Itachi closed his eyes. He knew she was scared, but he had no choice. She would be able to handle it… and one day, he felt certain she would be thankful for this child.

"Asuka, you must never tell anyone the child is mine," he said.

She was shaking her head against his chest. "I can't do it Itachi, not without you."

Asuka knew she was being selfish, but she didn't have any strength left. Her love for him was too strong, it made her weak.

Itachi lifted her chin so that she was forced to look at him.

"You have to Asuka." The tears stopped falling so freely and she felt like he was breathing life back into her when he kissed her. If only this moment could last forever… When she opened her eyes again, she saw Itachi's Sharingan take a different form, the same one it had when he pulled her into the illusion.

As she felt the world fall away from her again, she realized what he was doing. In this world, they could have days in only a few moments.

When Itachi released the illusion, he felt an overwhelming sadness that he was leaving her now. He couldn't believe this happened just as Sasuke was nearly strong enough…

X X X

Sasuke watched Itachi take hold of this girl… affectionately. The word didn't sound right. How could he be… The girl said something which he heard… What did she mean? His eyes grew wide as he watched him kiss her. Itachi was a cold, cruel and heartless traitor, and yet he felt like he was looking at an entirely different person. It must be an act, fooling this girl into thinking he was something he wasn't. Anger coursed through his blood. He should kill him now. Sasuke's expression became emotionless again as he saw Itachi turn away from the girl. He took a few steps away, brushing away what suspiciously looked like a tear. He had a deep look on his face and Sasuke wished he could tell what he was thinking. He vanished along with his chakra level.

He was gone.

He turned his attention back to the girl. She had fallen to the ground, her head in her hands. Itachi had probably torn her life apart as well, but who was she? Sasuke had had enough sitting around 

watching. He moved so fast he seemed to simply appear in front of Asuka.

Sasuke still didn't understand how come he could only see her with his Sharingan. He looked down at her, only a few feet from her. She still had her hands covering her face.

Asuka was tired and strained from the illusion. It made her realize how perfect her life could have been… if it wasn't for Konoha. They had destroyed everything she had ever wanted. Her head hurt and she couldn't stand the grief knowing that Itachi was gone, possibly never to return. She had no drive to go on like this… but she had to, if only for his child.

She felt a strange gust of wind and suddenly felt a presence in front of her. She could tell it wasn't Itachi… he wouldn't hide his chakra from her. Fear griped her as she let her hands fall to her side. As she looked up, she thought for a strange moment it was Itachi—but only for a moment.

She hadn't seen Sasuke for nearly three years… he looked so much older she almost didn't recognize him. A vast change since the little unconscious boy she laid on the bench that cursed night so long ago… She could tell by the look on his face he had no idea who she was. She wore her normal outfit with only a robe over it because of the cold. She was so used to wearing her Hidden Rain Village forehead protector that she had it on. Though now it bore a strike through it. No doubt it was throwing him off.

XXX

Sasuke felt strange seeing her up close. He could tell she was upset before, but seeing her eyes made it so much more real. The pain he saw there was so like his own… The loneliness was at such an extreme he didn't know what to say. He was rarely thrown off 

guard… but this girl… he had never before felt sympathy for another… until now.

The shock of seeing her face soon wore off as he recalled seeing her with Itachi.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

Asuka winced at the sound because her head was pounding so badly. She didn't know what to say to Sasuke… she knew what she wanted to say, but somehow she felt like that would be betraying Itachi, and she could never do that…. But if he knew…

Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks as she contemplated what to do. She opened her eyes to look directly into Sasuke's and found exactly what she had three years ago. Pain and suffering… and from this, hatred. She wasn't sure Itachi knew what he was doing, but she felt to interfere would be irresponsible.

"Answer me," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke," Asuka started.

Just with his name, Sasuke was taken aback. His eyes narrowed as he wondered how she knew it.

"Do you really not remember me, Sasuke?" Asuka asked him, removing the Hidden Rain missing-nin forehead protector.

* * *

_AN: I hope you liked it Kits!! I uploaded just for you! :D_

_I hope you guys like how this is going... I really like Asuka and I hope we find out Itachi had someone important in his life... but I feel we are going to have to accept he just has a very tragic and lonely past. Makes me very sad. :( Please review!_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: This will have manga spoilers from as new as 403... So read those before you read more of this story. I will be using new info from here on out._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Sasuke watched her remove the headband and started to feel like he recognized her. Someone from his past… from Itachi's past… He took in her features for the first time. Her long black hair, her violet eyes… It wasn't…

"Asuka?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. She had disappeared around the same time his clan was murdered. No one knew what happened to her. He remembered thinking Itachi had probably murdered her too. It had been seven years since he had last seen her. She had been with Itachi practicing the phoenix flower jutsu.

Complete confusion overcame him as he glanced at the Hidden Rain missing-nin headband on the ground. Why did she have that? And why was she with Itachi…

"Why are you with him?" Sasuke asked, his voice cold.

Asuka closed her eyes. "I don't know what to tell you, Sasuke…"

"Tell me the truth," he said, grabbing her hair and pulling her upright in front of him.

Asuka didn't make a sound as he did this, physical pain no longer able to affect her.

"There are so many things I wish I could tell you Sasuke… As for why I'm with Itachi… I wish that were really the case. It's a long story."

Sasuke couldn't believe how much didn't make sense.

"Why do you have that headband?"

"I was a ninja in the Hidden Rain Village. Itachi made me leave before a civil war broke out," she said.

Sasuke let go of her hair. "Why are you sad?"

Asuka felt a chill course through her at the same words Itachi had spoken to her so long ago.

She wondered what he was going to do when she answered him. Looking up at him, she almost told him everything. Only her damned loyalty stopped her.

"I'm sad because you are going to kill Itachi," she said quietly.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but his expression was hardened. "Hn."

Sasuke turned to leave, but one thing caught his eye. Asuka had her hand on her stomach… like she was… with child.

He caught her eye one last time and looked back down to her stomach pointedly before vanishing on the spot.

Asuka felt scared at the look Sasuke gave her before he left. She wondered what he thought of her… He probably believed her to be as bad as he thought Itachi was. She broke down again, wishing she had confessed everything to him. Damn her pride and damn Itachi for being so dedicated…

X X X

Sakura sat alone in her room, curled up in her bed. It was well after midnight, but she couldn't sleep. The moonlight had broken through her blinds, the stray ray of light hitting her picture of team seven. She stared at it wishing life was as simple as it was then. She clutched Sasuke's shirt around her. She had been wearing it to bed for some time now, allowing herself to pretend he was there beside her. It made life a little more bearable now. She wondered what Sasuke was doing now.

X X X

Sasuke stood near his camp and the other members of his team. He couldn't deny he was shocked to see Asuka… and even more shocked to know that she was carrying Itachi's child. However, it didn't change anything.

X X X

_AN: 5 months later_

Itachi had spent the last week trying to get away from the Akatsuki hideout, but a jinchuuriki was caught and he was stuck during the sealing process. As soon as it was complete, he went to the cliffside cottage.

When he saw Asuka, it was the first time in months and was astonished to see that she didn't look as pregnant as he thought she should. She had barely gained any weight and seemed unhealthier.

"Asuka," he said, grabbing her as she stood up too quickly when he entered the house.

"Itachi, I didn't know if you were coming," she said, her voice strained.

"Asuka… are you alright?"

She looked at him. Her face expressed pain, but her eyes were calm, at rest now that he was with her.

"I think I'm having contractions…"

"I'm taking you to a hospital," Itachi said.

"No! I don't want to. I'm fine Itachi, I can handle pain. Besides, this village has no hospital…"

Itachi stared at her. She was right… how could he have been so careless?

Itachi felt fear for the first time in his life when he heard her yell out in pain.

"I thought you said you could handle the pain," Itachi said, lifting her in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom.

"I can," she said. "How is Sasuke?"

Itachi glanced at her, surprised she was able to think at all. "He has formed a team to find me. The Akatsuki are weary of them."

"How much longer?"

Itachi didn't have to ask what she meant. He hated that this was what she was thinking about. "Long enough."

Asuka opened her eyes and looked over at him, "How long?"

"Days."

He wished he could lie to her… but it seemed cruel to lie after always being honest with her.

She closed her eyes again, enduring another contraction.

Itachi almost couldn't bear hearing her in such pain. He sat next to her on the bed, disbelieving how much strength she had when she squeezed his hand. He stayed by her side the entire time, taking care of her to the best of his knowledge. Never did he expect something like this.

When he finally held the child in his arms, he felt a brief smile cross his face.

"Asuka, it's a girl…"

Itachi turned to hand the child to her, but stopped when he saw that she had closed her eyes.

"Asuka?"

Itachi lay down the child and pulled Asuka up to his chest.

"Asuka… wake up…"

Itachi stiffened when he realized she wasn't asleep. He let go of her and she slipped back down away from him. Itachi watched her still body… how her chest didn't move because she was no longer breathing, how her skin was pale from the blood loss.

How did this happen……………………………………

Itachi stood under the downpour of rain next to the freshly dug grave where Asuka slept. He had killed her… She died because she couldn't face what was to come without him… because he didn't have the strength to find another way to make his plan work. She died because he was weak.

Itachi looked into the dark sky. Sasuke had to succeed where he had failed. He would make sure of it.

X X X

Team seven had just arrived to their destination when Sakura felt a strange chakra to the north.

"Kakashi sensei, do you feel that?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, that's not good."

"I will go check it out and if need be, hold off any problem so you, Naruto and Sai can complete the mission," she said.

They were locating an Akatsuki hideout where members were believed to be residing and on orders to eliminate them. Kakashi nodded to her and she took off heading towards the chakra.

As she drew nearer, she started to feel how incredibly strong this chakra presence was. She had felt it once before… It was similar to Sasuke's… but no, it was Itachi.

As soon as she realized what she was getting herself into it was too late. Itachi Uchiha stood only meters from her now. If she ran, he would no doubt follow her back to the hideout and make the mission only that much more complicated. It was almost certain if he showed up it would cause them all to get killed… it made more sense to try to hold him off as long as she could so at least her team could take a few of them out.

"I'm sure you understand the best path to follow is to run… so there must be something you are keeping me from," Itachi said.

Sakura felt her resolve shake, but she held fast. She didn't bother to not look at him because she knew all he had to do was point at her to trap her in an illusion should he choose to do so. To her relief, he had yet to activate his Sharingan.

"Sakura," he said, taking a step forward.

She felt uneasy at his use of her name and wasn't sure what he was doing.

"Tell me, have you seen Sasuke lately?" he asked.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Why should you care? I won't tell you anything, so you mine as well cut the bullshit."

Itachi took another step closer to her. "Are you close to him?"

Sakura remained silent, honestly not knowing how to answer that.

"Was it you that he took back to Orochimaru's hideout?" Itachi asked.

"How do you know…" Sakura started.

"What happened between you two?" Itachi asked quietly.

Sakura couldn't understand why he was questioning her, and couldn't stop the blush that crept into her cheeks. She felt a chill creep up her spine as he 'Hmn'ed just like Sasuke always did.

"I need you to do something for me, Sakura," Itachi said.

She stared at him with disdain. "You have got to be kidding me. You're the last person I would do a favor for."

Itachi stepped forward and held out his hand to her. He had a scroll.

"Take it," he said.

For whatever reason, Sakura reached out and took the scroll from him. It wasn't as if he needed to trick her to kill her.

"It's bound with my chakra. It will only be able to be opened once I'm dead and the chakra sealing it is gone," Itachi said.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Why are you giving this to me?"

Itachi smiled slightly. "You are close to Sasuke. Sakura, it is imperative you do as the scroll says… Do you understand?"

"Why should I? I have no idea what it says nor do I have any reason to do you any favors. Tell me one reason I would help you," she said angrily.

Itachi touched the scroll, his chakra flowing into it.

"Your reason is inside. If you don't do this for me, no one will. And please, don't waste any time opening it when the seal is broken."

Itachi seemed to glance around. "It shouldn't be long now."

Sakura looked at him strangely. "Why do I get the feeling you are expecting to die?"

"Because I am."

Sakura held the scroll tightly in her fist as he turned and walked away.

"Goodbye Sakura." Itachi turned to look over his shoulder at her, "Take care of Sasuke for me."

She stared at the spot he had stood in, her jaw open slightly. _Take care of Sasuke for me? _ Why in the hell would he say that?

_One Week Later_

Itachi stared at his little brother, only seconds from his death. He knew he was weak entering the battle; he did have a shadow clone with the child and gave half his chakra to Naruto should his plan for Sasuke fail… but he had planned on losing. Sasuke was strong enough, and with his eye techniques… he would be stronger than himself.

Itachi was barely able to transfer the jutsu and the effort it took used up the rest of the chakra he had.

He had finally completed his goal… now, he could finally be at peace. The rest was up to Sasuke.

X X X

Sakura was at a distance from the rest of her comrades who were fighting with Akatsuki as they were trying to get to Sasuke. She was staring at the scroll… the chakra seal had just vanished. She felt strange… had Sasuke really defeated Itachi?

She had been thinking about what he said for the past week. What did he mean? It seemed so out of character for him to say such things… like he actually _cared_.

She stared at the scroll for several minutes before there was commotion where her team was. She hurried over just in time to hear one of the Akatsuki announce that Sasuke had won… and Itachi was in fact… dead. She had breifly saw a look of utter disbelief on Naruto's face... he looked... astonished... She wondered what he was thinking.

Before she knew what was going on, the Akatsuki were gone and she was following her team to where Sasuke was. When they arrived she realized they were too late… Sasuke was gone.

She hated seeing how upset Naruto was. He couldn't handle failing at anything… especially when it had to do with Sasuke. Everyone seemed distressed, but they had no idea where to look.

She turned away from her team and took out the scroll. It wouldn't hurt anything to read it. She pulled it open and read.

_Sakura,_

_I realize how close you are to my brother and for this reason, I chose you to receive this letter. I did everything I could to prepare Sasuke for what he has yet to face, an evil that you will understand with time. There is no use fully explaining everything, for Sasuke does not need to know. All that matters is that you understand everything that happened was necessary. I ask you one favor. Another innocent person I hurt along the way resides at the top of the canyon at the edge of Fire Country. Do whatever it takes to return her to Konoha as soon as possible and please… take care of Sasuke, but do not tell him about what you are about to find._

_Itachi Uchiha _

_PS: If you must have a reason, all I can tell you is that I am not who you think I am." _

Sakura felt an overwhelming sense of sadness at what she had read. Itachi Uchiha was a mystery… one she would be certain to unravel.

"Naruto, Sai, Kakashi sensei," she yelled, "Come here."

Sakura handed Kakashi the letter. "Unbelievable," he muttered.

After Naruto and Sai read the letter, they took off. They weren't very far from the location Itachi referred to. When they arrived, Kakashi stopped at the fresh grave and read the stone.

'_Asuka Uchiha'_

Sakura, Sai, Naruto and Kakashi all stood around her grave, astonished…

"Who was she?" Naruto asked.

"She went missing the same night Itachi left the village after massacring his clan… I never thought…" Kakashi stared at her grave.

"Is this who Itachi meant for us to find?" Sakura asked quietly.

The cry of a baby broke their silence and Sakura looked up at the house, startled.

Kakashi glanced back to the gravestone. '_Loving mother and wife'_

Sakura rushed into the house and stopped as she found the source of the noise. Naruto was soon behind her, like her, staring at the baby in the crib.

Sakura stepped up to the side and saw a note. She pulled it off and read.

_My shadow clone is probably gone now. Her name is Kaiya. _


End file.
